Hidden Talent Challenge
by FSoG Fanfic Obsessed
Summary: This is for a contest, a hidden talent challenge for beginner writers who have not yet written a story on any fanfiction website. The following three chapters will be one-shots written by three different writers based off of a story prompt provided to those who participated.
1. Hidden Talent Challenge

.

 **This is for a contest, a hidden talent challenge for beginner writers who have not yet written a story on any fanfiction website.**

 **The following three chapters will be one-shots written by three different writers based off of a story prompt provided to those who participated.**

 **Story Prompt Provided:**

 ** _I am not above slashing my own tires to avoid going to this family brunch_.**

 **All participants are first time writers. All chapters have been beta-read.**

 **After a week, we will reveal the pennames of the authors and announce the 'winner' in our Facebook group;  
 _FSoG Fanfic Obsessed_  
But let's be honest, they are all winners for putting themselves out there.  
**

 **Show these newbies some love by reviewing,  
the chapter with the most reviews will 'win' this contest.  
(Yes, you can review more than one entry.)  
**

 ***No one is claiming ownership of Fifty Shades of Grey.***

 **Happy Reading & Reviewing.  
And don't forget to join the group.  
**

 **Laters,**


	2. Entry 1: dolphtat

.

 _Entry Number One_

* * *

 **Picked Up**

 **Ana's POV**

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I scream as I am sitting on my closet floor. I do not want to go to Christian's parents today. Why did he have to say we would come?

"Are you ok?" I turn around and see Christian leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. Ass.

"It's your fault I am stressed. Why did you have to say that we would be there?" I asked him not really wanting to hear his reason again.

"We need to get past this and you know it. We will just have a drink, eat and leave. I promise." I trust him, but I still don't want to go. Oh well there's nothing I can do about it now.

I finished getting ready and we left.

On the way, as I stare out the window, I couldn't help but think back to a little more than a year ago…

 _Flashback_

 _Elliot and I were happy or at least I thought we were. That changed when I came home after work, just like I do every night and caught my husband of 3 years fucking my best friend Kate in my bed! It wasn't even like you've read about or seen on movies. Didn't come home early, didn't try to surprise him after being out of town, he didn't jump up and say she doesn't mean anything. I mean, everyone knows that's bullshit anyway and it's so irritating when this situation is portrayed like that. I caught him, turned around and walked out. I couldn't even go to my best friend to cry on her shoulder about my asshole of a cheating husband. Since my dad has passed away and my mom is in Georgia I went to the only other people that love me as much as my parents…the Greys'._

 _End of Flashback_

"Where did you go?" Christian asks me.

"I was just thinking about that day. I know that you don't think I should still be thinking about it, but today it just popped up." This is why I didn't want to go to his parents. Christian thinks that since I have moved on and so has the 'Asshat', aka Elliot, that it shouldn't still bother me. Sometimes I just can't help it.

"You know how I feel about this and I just want to have a meal with my parents and then we come home. Mia is coming with the twins and just because Elliot and Kate will be there doesn't mean that we can't still enjoy ourselves." I understand what he wants, but I still really hate the asshat and the FBFF (Former Best Friend Forever).

It doesn't take long to get to Bellevue and we are pulling down Carrick and Grace's driveway.

"I can do this." I say to myself, but Christian hears me and agrees with that I can do it.

Before we got to the door, we are being tackled by the cutest little 3 year olds.

Mia and Ethan got married 4 years ago and rather quickly got pregnant. We were shocked to say the least when we found out that not only was she already pregnant, but with twins! Mia is an amazing mother and didn't give up her dream to be a full time mom. She is fortunate that she had already started her restaurant before getting pregnant so she was established in the food industry. Elliot remodeled her office/storage area so that she has a small nursery at work when she has the twins with her.

"Wait, who are these little monkeys!" I absolutely love being an Aunt and Christian is surprisingly a doting, fun and cool uncle.

"Aunie Ana, we's yours monkeys! Member!" I can't help but laugh at Bella's answer. She is defiantly the more outspoken of the two.

Bella's brother, Edward (yep, Mia went with Twilight, Ethan wasn't thrilled, but he loves Mia too much to say no) is my quiet, always thinking and observing nephew.

"Of course I remember, my sweet monkey niece. Auntie Ana is just getting sooooo old that she forgets." I tickle her as Edward is laying on Christian's shoulder and Christian is whispering in his ear.

Too sweet.

I carry Bella over to Christian so that I can give Edward a kiss and tickle too. He giggles and buries his face in Christian's neck.

We make our way in to the house and say hello to Mia. Ethan is missing the brunch because of an emergency at work, lucky SOB.

Christian and I keep holding the twins and head in to the kitchen knowing that we will find Grace in there.

"There is my baby boy and beautiful daughter. I see that the twins found you. They have been looking out the window for the last 30 minutes waiting for you." She laughs as she is wiping her hands to come give us hugs.

Christian gives her a hug and kiss on her cheek. I am so glad that, for the most part, he has overcome his touching issues. Dr. Flynn and his family have been a tremendous help.

He leaves with Edward to find Carrick and get us some drinks. I stay in the kitchen with Mia, Grace and Bella. I love this family and they have been there for me in the hardest times in my life.

Just as Christian brings me a Mimosa I hear the front door open and I tense up.

Christian being the wonderful boyfriend that he is takes Bella from me, giving her back to her mom, and takes my hand walking me outside the side door to go outside to Carrick.

Carrick gives me a big, tight hug that makes me miss my daddy and whispers in my ear that he loves me and it will be ok. He also tells me where the key to the good liquor cabinet is, making me giggle. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I figure if I keep saying it I will convince myself that I can. It's worth a shot at least.

Just at that moment, Elliot comes out holding his 3 month old daughter River on his hip.

 _Flashback_

 _After telling Grace and Carrick what happened when I got home they both held me as I cried and eventually fell asleep on the couch._

 _I woke about 2 hours later to Carrick yelling on the phone and was able to figure out that he was on the phone with Elliot. I heard a lot of 'how could yous' and 'you are clueless' several times._

 _I got up and went outside. I just wanted to have it all go away._

 _I don't know how long I sat there, but Christian startled me when he put a blanket on my lap._

 _I looked up at him and smiled, then burst into tears._ Stupid emotions! _I have always been close with Christian and I welcomed the hug that he gave me._

 _The next month was a blur of tissues, wine and throwing M &M's at the wall. _

_Carrick helped me hire a great attorney and I moved forward with a divorce and I found a cute little apartment by Pike's Market. Grace and Carrick have been there for me the entire time and I couldn't be more grateful. I only had a feeling of guilt for having Elliot's parents on my side, but that only lasted a split second._

 _About 2 months after this whole nightmare started we all found out that Kate was pregnant and that Elliot had been seeing her for about 6 months before I caught them. One of the things that hurt the most was that we had been trying for about 6 months. Four months after that I was officially divorced._

 _End of Flashback_

"So this is where everyone else is hanging out." Elliot said to no one particular.

I know that he hates that his family is not as close with him as they used to be, but I just can't feel bad for him.

"River, go see your Uncle Christian, Daddy needs a beer." Christian takes River because he loves being an Uncle.

"Hi, Ana Banana," he says to me.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Ana." I don't know how many times that I have asked for him to stop with the Ana Banana BS.

"Sorry, old habits." I swear he does that just to get a reaction from Christian.

I tell them that I am going to go in and help Grace. I know that I will see Kate, but I can't be in the same room with Elliot. Dating Christian has been wonderful, but not without its challenges.

 _Flashback_

 _About 8 months after everything changed, I ran into Christian out running one morning. Literally, ran into him._

 _After he picked me up off the ground we went back to my place for coffee and started hanging out more and more after that. It was easy to spend time with him and the transition from good friends to a couple was natural and seamless. I had my reservations about dating my ex-husband's brother, but I was happier than I have ever been. His parents were happy for both of us and so was Mia. Elliot was furious and nasty to us both when he found out, but that faded rather quickly. Kate was a bitch and I still don't know why that happened._

 _End of Flashback_

I walk into the kitchen and see Grace and Mia cooking and Kate sitting at the counter drinking champagne.

"Hope you're not breastfeeding, Kate," I know it was a bitchie comment, but I couldn't help it.

"Whatever, Ana, not that it's any business of yours, but I pumped so I could drink. I wanted to enjoy myself with family today." She really was a bitch.

"Hmmm, family. Grace, what can I do to help?" I have to change this conversation before I drown her in that champagne.

"Thank you for asking, Ana. Why don't you take the meat to Carrick and have a drink with Christian. I know today is hard for you and I want you to relax." I love Grace so much and I know that she is going over the top because she has never liked Kate, even before Elliot and she became official. I am trying not to laugh as Kate storms out to find Elliot and her son.

I hand the meat to Carrick for the grill and sit on Christian's lap. So naturally, he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

Kate had pulled Elliot to the side before I made it out here and he is getting yelled at.

"What happened?" Christian asks me.

"I may have questioned Kate's drinking and breastfeeding and then your mom mentioned that I should relax because she knows that today isn't easy for me." I snicker as I tell Christian what happened.

Mia brings out the twins and they are crawling all over us.

Christian was right about enjoying spending time with his parents, Mia and the twins.

Carrick hollers that it's time to eat and we gather the twins up and head inside.

I try to ignore Elliott's joking and Kate's glares, but it's hard. Christian is the only thing that is keeping me grounded at the moment.

We all sit down and start eating as the conversation flows in a relaxing and pleasant manner.

"Elliot, can we please get out of here?" Kate asks. I wish they would.

"Babe, please stop and try to enjoy yourself." Elliot is trying to calm her down.

I can't help the eye rolling. She is being so irritating and shouldn't even be here in the first place.

"OMG, seriously, Ana! YOU are going to roll your eyes at me!? Just because you are working your way through the Grey men, doesn't mean that you have any right to be here or disrespect me." I am seriously speechless right now.

"It's not like you won't be losing your current Grey soon. Why do you think that Elliott had to come to me?" She looks like pure evil right now and I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

I stand you so quickly my chair slides back loudly.

Before I can tell her to shut the hell up, Grace is standing up and leaning forward on the table looking madder that I have ever seen her before.

"Katherine, you will not speak to anyone in my house like that, especially Ana! She has been perfectly pleasant to you and Elliot both today and I can't figure out why she has, other than she is the bigger person. I suggest that you leave. I know that Elliott will never keep our grandson from us so I have no problem kicking you out of my house."

 _Holy shit, Mama Grey has spoken!_

"Elliot, are you seriously going to just sit there?"

Elliot is just staring at his mom like the rest of us.

"Kate, please get River and his stuff and I will meet you at the car. I want to say good bye to my family."

Elliot is being unusually calm about this. Kate, on the other hand, is boiling mad and looks like she is going to pop any second.

Kate gets up, huffs and takes off to get River.

"Mom, I am sorry for Kate. I will call you later in the week. Night, dad. Ana, Christian, I don't know what to say about her."

No one says anything.

Elliot kisses his mother's cheek and walks out leaving silence in the room.

I can feel my eyes tearing up and I am really trying to not cry.

We left shortly after Elliot did. I just couldn't be there anymore.

I started crying the second that we got in the car and I cried the whole way to Christian's place.

When got in the elevator, he just held me. He walked me to the couch and we cuddled up there.

"What can I do or get you?" Christian asked me.

"Ice cream and a bottle of wine please." Doubt it will help, but oh well.

"Of course, baby. I will be right back."

I am looking out the window and soon Christian is back with the whole quart of ice cream and a bottle of wine, no glass! I can't help but laugh. He is so wonderful to me and I can't help but realize that I am hopelessly in love with this man.

I eat and drink until the bottle is gone and I am feeling all warm and fuzzy. I look over at Christian and can't help the feeling I am getting in my center. I lean over and start kissing his ear and neck. He is such a sexy man and I can't believe that I am the lucky chick that gets to share his bed. I keep kissing and start giggling.

"What is funny at this moment?" he asks, looking surprised at me.

"You didn't shave this morning and it tickles my lips." I can't help it, I start laughing now.

"Ok, I think that it's time to get giggles in bed." He pulls me off the couch and we head to his bedroom.

I try undressing and I start to realize I am a bit more than just buzzed. I am laughing hysterically because I am pretty sure that I am stuck in my shirt.

"Stop, let me help." He gets me untangled and I fall in bed.

"You have the squishiest pillows and this blanket is super fuzzy."

Christian is laughing at me now and I don't care. He crawls in bed and pulls me to him and kisses my neck. I sigh and relax into him.

"I love you and I never want to sleep anywhere but in this bed again." A little part of my brain is screaming at me to shut the hell up, but the rest is fuzzy on wine and ice cream.

Oh crap, what is wrong with me! I feel like a very large animal sat on me, then a bus hit me. Stupid ice cream and wine! I look at the clock and it says 1:34 PM. I want to go back to sleep, but my head and stomach are saying not happening.

I get to the toilet just in time and everything from the night before comes up.

I finished and laid down on the floor. The cold tile feels so amazing on my face.

"Are you feeling ok to get up?"

I tell him that I don't know and just give me a few minutes. I laid on the floor for a few more minutes and then sit up. I think that I feel okay to get up.

"Can you get me some crackers, please?" I ask Christian.

I get up and strip my now disgusting clothes off and get in the shower. The hot water feels amazing on me.

After I finish showering and change into a pair of Christians sweats I feel halfway human.

Christian is coming into the room just as I was getting ready to go out and find him.

"Here's some crackers and Gail made you tea with ginger in it. She said that it will help with your nausea and that she will make a big pot for you to drink throughout the day."

I so love him.

OH SHIT! Panic, hot flashes and my stomach drops all at once!

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's ok, and I love you too, Anastasia Rose Steele. I was a little shocked by your slightly drunken confession, but I have been feeling the same way. Would you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

This is sooooo not how I pictured the 'I Love You' conversation happening.

"I do love you and I would love to live with you in your tower in the sky!"

I quickly (well as quickly as my hangover infested body will allow) throw my arms around his neck and pepper his face with kisses.

We start to really get passionate and his hand is slowly moving down my back and just as he reaches my ass, Taylor knocks on the open door and clears his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but Elliot is wanting to come up and after what Christian told me happened yesterday, I haven't given him the updated codes to the elevator. What would you like me to do?" He is looking at me, but I am waiting for Christian to answer him.

What the hell could he possibly be wanting?

"Is he alone?" Christian asks Jason.

"Yes, he is."

Well at least that's something, I think to myself.

Christian looks down at me asking with his eyes what I want. I nod my head and he tells Jason to bring Elliot up.

I look down at my clothes and feel bad enough and now nervous about Elliot showing up that I don't really give a shit what I look like. So much for having the happy 'I Love You' fog, clear faster than I wish it would have.

"Well, let's go out and see what he wants and then I want you back here, in my bed and very naked, Ms. Steele."

I love sexy Christian.

"I aim to please, Mr. Grey."

Elliott needs to leave like pronto. I want to get back in here with my man.

We walk out to the living room and find Elliott pacing. I don't know what to think about him being nervous. He sees us enter and instantly stops.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. Kate and I have been having issues for a while now and she has always been insecure when it comes to you. I know that this isn't an excuse, but it came to an ugly head yesterday. Mom is so mad at us both that I am scared to go to the house without ducking." He chuckles saying that.

Not seeing anything funny about this I snap.

"Why! What have I ever done to her? She was my best friend and I told her everything. I just don't understand why she would have done this. I still want to know why you did this. At your parents' house, she acted like I left you and moved on to Christian. I really hate her and then River comes along. Why did you keep trying to have a baby with me! WHY!?"

I am pacing and yelling at this point. I am trying to not cry and I just want to punch him in his face.

"She is mad that we still had to see you and that my parents love you and don't care much for her. I kept trying because you wanted a baby and I couldn't tell you that I didn't want to try anymore. I just wasn't happy when we were together and I should have talked to you about it. I would feel guilty when I came home and you were always so happy to see me. I just felt like I couldn't tell you or get out of either situation. I know that I hurt you and that I was doing wrong. I just want you to know that I am and was sorry. I know that this isn't enough, but I hope that you can forgive me."

I don't know what to think. I am just staring at him.

"I know that I have said a lot and that it was long overdue. I also want you to know that Mom was right about me not ever keeping River from them and I will never keep River from you guys if Kate and I split." He is so sincere. It has been a long time since I have believed anything that he has ever said.

"I appreciate everything that you have said, but I don't think that I can forgive you yet. Everything that you have said will make family get togethers better and I am thankful for that. Just give me time." I am being honest with him. I want to be able to forgive him and have family functions that aren't so awkward and uncomfortable.

Elliot leaves shortly after that and I am exhausted.

Christian starts a fire and we snuggle in front of the fire place talking about everything that Elliot said to us tonight.

"I can't believe that tonight happened. How do you feel about it?" I ask Christian.

"I know my brother and I know that that was hard for him to do. Hopefully family functions get easier for everyone. I hate how much all of this has upset you." Christian is rubbing my neck and it is so relaxing.

"I know that he was sincere, but I just can't forget what he did. Kate is not worth my forgiveness and I will never forget her part in all of this. I will get better with Elliot, especially because we will still see each other. I want to talk about something happy. When do you want me to move in?" I can't talk about Elliot anymore.

"We could go to your apartment and start packing now? I don't want to wake up with you in my arms ever again. I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul. You are the love of my life and I am thankful every day that you ran into me and that I had to pick you up. I will always pick you up. Yes, I know that was really cheesy, but it's still true." He is laughing at this point and I am laughing through my tears.

As much as I thought I loved Elliot, it doesn't even compare to what I feel for Christian. I can see getting married to him and having children. He is my future and I am looking forward to it.

 **The End**


	3. Entry 2: Ruby34

.

 _Entry Number Two_

* * *

 **What a difference a year makes?**

Set one year from the belt incident. After FSOG, no Darker.

 _Saturday June 3, 2012_

"Anastasia Rose Steele, get your tiny ass down here, we have to go!"

Kate's bellowing is always a pleasant wake up call.

"Kate, I am jet lagged, you can't seriously expect me to come with you and Elliot." I yell down.

I just flew in from Hawaii last night. How she can always be so perky in the morning is beyond me. I know for a fact that she and Elliot did not sleep most of the night. Gees, ever hear of sound proofing? I felt like I was in the room, way too much information. I seriously need to invest in some noise canceling head phones until I get my own place.

Kate's hand waving in front of my face pulls me from La La land. I didn't even notice her come in the room.

"Ana, why are you not dressed? You are the only one that knows that Elliot and I got engaged last night. You are my Maid of Honor, you are required to come to the family brunch. We are announcing the engagement. Everyone will be there. My family, the Greys, even your dad."

"What!" I shout.

"Surprise!" Kate states proudly.

I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Ana, what is the problem? I thought you would be excited. You have been gone for a year. I am the only one that has seen you and that is because I have followed you. Ray has been coming to the family brunches once a month. He was alone. Ray and Christian have really bonded."

I fall back on the Queen size bed in the immaculately decorated guest room of Kate and Elliot's new house. Kate lays down next to me waiting for my answer. It's time to come clean.

"Kate, I haven't seen my dad, the Greys or your family since Christian and I broke up a year ago. I have some things I need to tell my dad in private. I wasn't expecting to see him until I drive down to his house next weekend. Remember when you were in Barbados after graduation with Elliot and your family? When Christian and I broke up, I told you we just didn't fit together. I couldn't fit into his world and we were just too different. Well, that was only part of it….Christian freaked out when I told him I loved him, among other things. He is, I mean, was the first man that I ever felt anything for. He couldn't love me back. I needed to find out who I was, if there was something wrong with me. I needed to find me and be happy with that person. I had to love myself before I could be with Christian or anyone else."

"You're still in love with Christian!" This is more a statement than question from Kate. With this she starts squealing and jumping on the bed like a toddler.

What have I missed? When did Kate become team Christian?

I throw a pillow at her and knock her on her ass.

"Kate, I thought you hated Christian? You called him Mogul, Control Freak, Money Bags. You would purposely piss him off and said it was like shooting fish in a barrel. What gives? When did you become Team Christian?" At my questioning a deeply sad yet sympathetic look falls over Kates face.

 _Okay, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto._

"Kate, what have I missed in the last year?" I don't know if I want the answer.

"When Elliot and I got back from Barbados, we were expecting to find you. Instead, we found a note that apologized that you were moving out for the foreseeable future, it said you moved the few boxes you had into a small storage unit and that you were changing your phone number, but I could check in with Ray and I could send you and email if I needed to contact you . You needed to find yourself and you were sorry. I saw RED. Elliot was with me as I sped over to Escala like there was a sale on Jimmy Choo's. I might have ran a few lights. I was ready to castrate Christian, I have seen my grandfather do it to the bulls on his ranch, and I doubt it is that much different for a human. Elliot wasn't too happy either, but he was trying to talk me down. Anyway, we got to the penthouse and Christian was sitting in his office. The room smelled horrendous, you could tell that a lot of alcohol had been consumed but nothing else. Christian was at his desk with this little model plane that he put together. I was told it isn't a plane, it is a Blanik L23. Sitting in front of him was a note that you'd written him, a book of correspondence, all your and Christian's emails and text messages printed out and bound, an Ihop receipt. Plus there were some clothes; a skirt and top that was neatly folded but not washed, apparently you wore it home from Georgia. Some weird silver balls, a box of your favorite tea, there were a bunch of pictures of the two of you and bunch of other things that reminded him of you. It was like a shrine to Ana. If I didn't know better, I would think he was a stalker."

Listening to Kate, Ana remembered all of Christian's amazing stalking abilities. Had he used them this past year? What had he seen?

"Kate, what happened?"

"In any case, he looked miserable. The look in his eyes broke my heart. I knew that whatever happened had hurt him just as bad. He wasn't eating and the only water he'd been having was in the form of ice with his alcohol. He has an issue with food and people not eating, yet he was punishing himself for whatever happened between the two of you. His last meal was some Pasta dish with you the Friday you returned from Savannah, that was almost two weeks before. "

With that, I start crying. I tried to hold them back -the tears- but it is useless. I did the same thing. I didn't eat for days. I went to SIP for only one day and that solidified my decision to leave. Once I left Seattle I made myself eat, I started to exercise; I didn't know Christian was suffering.

"Poor Christian, how could I have of done that to him?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question Kate much more forcibly then I mean to.

"Ana, don't you remember? After you left, you changed your number. It took two months before Ray would give it to me. It was four months until you would let me visit you on your around the world excursion. That was with promise that I would not bring up anything about Seattle unless it was about work, Kavanaghs, or Elliot with the caveat that I would leave out the gory sex details. You wouldn't allow me to say _his_ name, let alone tell you about how his world imploded without you."

As I listen to Kate, I realize that I did this. My heart is breaking; I didn't know it could break any more than it had.

"Kate, What happened? Is Christian okay?"

Kate looks uncomfortable like she doesn't want to tell me something. I am guessing that I would've heard on the news if something serious happened to Christian.

Kate's silence is scaring me. My mind is bringing up the worst possibilities.

"Please, Kate, my imagination is probably worse than what you are not telling me, please !" I plead.

"Okay, Taylor made me sign an NDA but I am guessing you know most of this and I know you aren't going to write a tell-all about Christian."

Kate takes a deep breath and I hold mine.

"Christian told us about his mother, the "crack Whore", the pimp, his burns, even things he has never told his therapists. Then he told us about "Mrs. Robinson" as you called It and what happened between them, how she told him that nobody would believe him if he tried to stop it, that he deserved the whips, canes and torture for killing his birth mother. He was the cause of all of his mother's problems. Without him she would still be alive. He was the monster causing problems for the Greys just like his birth mother."

"Christian didn't kill his mother, he was a baby. She was supposed to protect him. He isn't a monster, he is so sweet, so caring, so generous…" I continue to cry, I don't know how much more of this I can take.

" I agree, Christian is a everything you mention. He isn't a monster, although he tried to convince us he was when …. he told us what happened between the two of you and how he didn't deserve someone as sweet and innocent as you. That he can't be loved and doesn't fit in with his perfect family. That nobody can love him. At that point, I threw up all over Christian's very expensive Persian rug. On the plus side, some vomit got on his pants so he finally took a shower and shaved so he didn't look like a caveman with that giant beard. "

"I can't imagine Christian with a beard, he was always so put together. I can imagine a little stubble would look nice on him. He always looked like a runway model that I didn't deserve."

"Seriously, Ana, the two of you had shitting parents. You love each other, you both deserve love. I swear, if I hear either of you say you don't, I will slap you!"

Hugging Kate, "I am sorry, I shouldn't of said that. That is how I felt. I know who I am now! So what happened next?"

"Elliot was enraged that his little brother was raped by the botoxed medusa; He was ready to kill her. Luckily, some giant hulk-like man named Sawyer came out and did a wrestling move on Elliot and knocked him out long enough to calm him down and call in reinforcements. Gail and I tried to convince Christian to go to the hospital to get some fluids and get checked out. He hadn't eaten or gone outside and he seriously looked gaunt, but because of his touch issues he had a panic attack. Lucky for us, Sawyer used that nifty move and both Grey brothers were knocked out and lying on the couches."

I am sure I looked terrified that the Grey brothers had been incapacitated.

"Don't worry, it has something to do with pressure points. It only knocked them out for a few minutes and they woke up much calmer. Taylor called Grace, Dr. Flynn and Carrick. It was crazy; Grace was in full doctor mode. Within 30 minutes, she had everything she needed to get Christian taken care of; IV's, meds, you name it. Christian was so dehydrated he was on bed rest for a week. It took several more days to get him to start to eat. I guess he is his own worst enemy. He could have seriously damaged his heart, liver, kidney you get the drift. Grace and Carrick took a leave of absence from each of their jobs for a month. Although, technically Christian didn't, he didn't see anything GEH related unless it needed a signature. Even then, GEH lawyers, Ros, and Carrick went over it and Christian just signed when needed. Ros took care of most things. Flynn had daily sessions with Christian and some extra with his family. I even went to one because I am best friends with you, and Flynn had some questions."

Questions about me, interesting, I will have to ask her about that later.

As Kate continues to explain how the Greys rallied around Christian and how in time she became friends with him. There have been changes all around. Apparently Christian is still in intensive focus based therapy. I wonder what he is focused on? The playroom has been destroyed and turned into a gym. Christian is starting to realize that his family is not going anywhere.

I wonder what happened to the Bitch troll?

Just as I am about to ask, Kate insists that we need to get ready to go

"Kate, I don't know about this. I love you like the sister I never had, but I don't know if I can do this, if I can see Christian just yet. What if he brings a date? You have told me so much. I have so much to absorb. What if his family hates me for causing his breakdown? I have spent the past year working on me, what if he doesn't like the new me? I have nothing to wear."

With that, Kate interrupts my rambling, "Ana, you are coming! End of story. Christian has not dated anyone since you left. He will be excited. He has no idea you are here. Nobody blames you, trust me we have had many discussions and you are definitely not the cause. So much more has happened, but right now, we need to go celebrate Elliot and I getting engaged. That is, if you and Christian can pull yourself away from each other? He is going to be so surprised. "

I remember Christian's stalker tendencies and I am not sure about that. Kate is staring me down. I know I am not getting out of this one, I might as well save my energy. I do want to see my dad. I need to remember everything I have learned about myself over the past year.

"Give me ten minutes and I will be down stairs. I missed you and I am so excited to be home!" I hug my best.

I have not made the last year easy on anyone and it seems like it was equally difficult in Seattle.

I take the quickest shower of my life, put on a floral summer dress I got while in Hawaii and put a Hibiscus flower clip in my hair, with my hair flowing down my back. A little bit of lip gloss and mascara and I am done. I think I look hot. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I will not melt into a puddle at Christian's feet. I am not feeling that confident in the last one.

I get downstairs and Elliot and Kate are making out.

Do they think that they can merge into one person? I seriously need my own place.

"Okay, love birds, let's go!"

Nothing.. It is like I am not even here.

"I am not above slashing my own tires to avoid going to this family brunch!" With that, the love birds detach from one another.

We hop into my rental car. Why did it have to be an Audi? Seriously, the sub special; At least mine is a convertible.

I shake my head trying to rid myself of the memory.

The drive to Bellevue is quiet, if you don't mind the soundtrack of soft porn coming from the love birds in the back seat. I will just pretend it is an episode of Game of Thrones, where is a white walker when you need one? Can I at least get a Dragon for putting up with this?

Finally we pull up to the Greys' beautiful estate. I honestly never thought I would be here again.

As we are getting out of the car, my phone starts to vibrate with a message from my publicist.

***Change of plans, Book Release Tomorrow! Pre- Orders are through the roof on amazon and breaking records. Get ready for book signing tour. 3 IE***

***Publisher nixed the penname idea. He loves that the book is coming from a Russian princess. Lol 3 IE***

"What the hell!" I am leaning against the car. I can't move.

How did this happen. Nobody was supposed to know. What am I going to do?

Elliot and Kate notice that I haven't followed them toward the house and return to me.

"Ana Banana, what is wrong? You are white as a ghost. I know Christian will be excited to see you." Elliot says, I give Kate an evil glare.

Elliot is so care free; I know he is trying to help. I try to pacify him.

"I will be in the house in a few minutes, I just need to handle some work stuff." Elliot hugs me, kisses Kate, ( get a room!) and walks inside.

Kate regards me for second and I really am not in the mood for the Kavanagh inquisition after this morning, so I just hand over my phone and lean against the car and close my eyes. Maybe I can magically fly away.

The squeal that Kate lets out is loud enough that I expect to see some dogs running towards us.

"This is incredible, Ana, why aren't you celebrating?"

"Kate, the past year I was traveling and trying to find myself. I worked as a freelance author for some magazines and newspapers. I was also traveling to research BDSM around the world. I spoke to couples that have been together for over 30 years. I went to clubs, I interviewed people, I went to one convention that was pretty strange. I spoke to Dominants and submissive in all walks of life. People you would never expect. I took all that information and I wrote a book that was supposed to be published later in the month under my penname. Instead, the publisher and my agent have decided that since erotica is such a hit right now, and pre-sales have sky rocketed, the book is being released tomorrow. How can I go inside and tell everyone, including my dad, that I wrote an erotic BDSM love story, and by the way, I got a Master's Degree in Women and gender Sexuality?"

"You just did, Annie."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit , that voice.

"Hi Daddy." I know I must be blushing like a lobster.

Apparently sometime during my ranting to Kate, I didn't notice EVERYONE came outside.

They are all getting cow bells for Christmas to put around their necks so I can hear when they are coming out. Damn they are a bunch of stealthy ninjas. No more sneaking up on me people!

The Kavanaghs, the Greys, my dad, Taylor, Gail, and Christian are all staring at me.

I really don't know what to say or how to read everyone's faces. All the ladies are blushing, not quite as bad as me. Elliot is jumping up and down, I know the next thing he says is going to embarrass me even more than I already am, if that is even possible. My dad is giving me that dad stare that says, why am I just hearing this for the first time? Not exactly something I want to discuss on the phone with my father, actually I don't want to discuss it ever! Who would? Most of the men are staring at their feet as if their shoes are the most interesting things in the world.

Then there is Christian; the man that has made up my dreams and nightmares for the past year. He always had a great poker face but his eyes are telling me something different. I don't know if this is going to go good or bad.

Should I get back in my car? Can we go back inside and pretend they didn't hear anything? Where is Michael J. Fox and that nifty DeLorean, I could really use a time machine.

Just as I am about to make a run for it, I hear that silky smooth voice that still makes me melt. "Anastasia, we need to talk, please come with me."

My memory of Christian has not done him justice. If possible he is even more handsome. He has definitely been working out. OMG… How did I walk away from that?

Christian reaches for my hand and I contemplate whether to take it or not. As always, I am mesmerized by his eyes. Somehow they look different. He still has that broken look, and it's almost as if it has gotten worse. I wonder if he has been sleeping.

Christian is still holding out his hand. I am acutely aware that nobody has moved or said anything. I think a few people are holding their breaths.

I place my hand in Christian's hand and follow him around towards the back yard.

Once we are out of sight, I swear that I hear cheering. Our families are so weird.

That tingly feeling that has always been present for only Christian comes out from the year long hibernation.

"Where are we going?" I stupidly ask.

Why does my IQ seem to drop when I am in Christian's proximity? I have heard that men have all their blood go to their penises so they can't use both their brain and dick at the same time. What is my body's excuse?

"Boathouse, we need to talk!"

 _Why didn't I slash my tires when I had the chance?_

The memories of Christian that I try to bury on a daily basis are refusing to be ignored.

We walk into the boathouse and Christian's lips find mine. It is a kiss like never before. I pour a year worth of yearning into the kiss and it feels like Christian is doing the same thing.

We move over to the couch and Christian sits. I try to leave a little space between us so that my brain will function but Christian pulls me onto his lap. I know that we need space to talk but this feels so right.

Christian is rubbing my back with one hand and holding my face with the other. I guess he really didn't know I was coming.

"Anastasia, as much as I would love to never leave this room, I am pretty sure that our families will be waiting for us. Where have you been? What did you do? A book, sex clubs, a Master's degree. Please, tell me what I have missed?" Christian is imploring me and I don't know if he will like everything he hears.

I pull him into another deep kiss; my hands are twisting in his hair. I need at least one more kiss. Who knows what will happen. Please Christian don't go thermonuclear.

"Well, after I left the penthouse…."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was my first time writing. Not sure where to leave off. I wrote way too much but didn't post. I hope you like it.**_


	4. Entry 3: rapunzelclayre

_._

 _Entry Number Three_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are borrowed from EL James.**

 **This is my first fan fiction. I have so much respect for all the authors on here, it was definitely not easy to get all of my thoughts out, so it made somewhat sense to me.**

"Ok, Grace, we will be there."

Great, just what I need now, Grace is insisting that we must all meet for brunch tomorrow to finalize our wedding plans. Sure, that is exactly what I want to do, have a family meal with a future father in law who thinks I'm a gold digger and a fiancé who is insisting I say I will obey him in the vows.

Seriously, Christian, do you want to start our marriage with a lie, because I sure as hell don't.

I wonder what I could do now to get out of it. Grace wouldn't accept no for an answer so maybe if I slashed the tires to my car, but I can't do that because then he would lock me in his ivory tower and I would never get to go anywhere.

I can't get anymore work done now. I wonder how late Christian will be at the office. Even though we don't see eye to eye right now, I still can't wait to see him since he left before I woke up this morning.

"Are you ready, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Sawyer, let's get out of here." I just want to relax and hopefully Christian and I can finally come to terms about our vows.

It is now 9:30 and still no sign of Christian. Is he just going to avoid me in hopes of me giving in to him? Seriously, I never signed his stupid contract, what makes him think I will give in so easily. I haven't heard from him all day. Gail is the one who told me he wouldn't make it to dinner. I wonder if he ever talked to Grace.

Since he hasn't responded to my text earlier I decided to call.

"Grey!"

I guess he can't be bothered to look at the caller id.

"Hi. Do you know how much longer you will be at the office?" I ask hopeful that he will be home soon.

"Anastasia, I have a lot of work I still need to do, so don't wait up. Most likely when I do make it back to Escala, I will have to work in my study."

I get that he has a stressful job but I think we need to get this resolved unless he truly is unwilling to compromise. If he doesn't, then I don't know where we go from here.

"I understand, Christian. I was just hoping we could talk, is all."

"Have you reconsidered your position?"

"No. I still want us to write our own vows."

"And I still feel that traditional is the way to go, so unless one of us has had a change of heart, then there is nothing to discuss. I must go, Anastasia."

And with that, he is gone. No I love you, no goodbye, just nothing.

If he is being like this over our vows, what is going to happen when we disagree on other big topics, like children or any decisions once we have children? I know he said we could have them, but other than the brief mention in his first proposal, we haven't discussed it since.

I believe that he loves me, but just how much. He said before that he would take me anyway he could get me, but wanting me to obey makes me think otherwise. He always says he likes my smart mouth, but if I do give in and go with the traditional vows, what will he do when we don't agree then? Bring up how I vowed to obey him and it must be his way. There is no way I can give him all of that power over me. Why, oh why, couldn't I love a less complicated man, but then again, I probably wouldn't experience as much heat and passion that we have.

I can't think any more about this tonight or I am going to cry myself to sleep and will have bloodshot puffy eyes for brunch tomorrow, and Lord knows I don't need Kate to begin the Kavanagh inquisition.

As I drift off into a fitful sleep, my last thoughts are about how I could sneak down and slash my tires to avoid this brunch altogether.

I awake to the most terrifying sound I have ever heard and quickly realize that Christian is having a nightmare.

"Christian! Christian!" I try to wake him. Grabbing onto his shoulders, I shake him because I just have to get him out of this.

Nothing else matters right now because the man I love so much is being tortured by his own mind.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He finally opens his eyes and he looks terrified.

"Ana? You're here." I have no idea how much sleep he has gotten but his voice is barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I'm here." Oh, Christian, just because we are having a disagreement doesn't mean I am going to run away.

"I had a dream…"

"I know."

He still looks so fearful, almost like I am going to disappear, so I take him into my arms and just hold onto him telling him, "I'm here. I'm here."

After what seems like forever, but was only maybe a minute, he finally says, "Ana, please, let's not fight."

"Okay." I'm not sure what else I can say right now. I didn't want a fight, I wanted a discussion.

He then shocks me by quickly saying, "The vows. No obeying. I can do that. We'll find a way."

I am amazed, that after that, he is accepting that I will not be vowing to obey him.

"Yes, we will. We will always find a way."

In this moment, I know we are going to have to work on our communication and be able to discuss things without having it come down to days of barely speaking and resulting in him having a nightmare. But I have missed him so much.

I crash my lips to his and run my fingers through his hair.

He responds immediately and soon flips me on my back and continues to kiss me with all the passion and love that he has.

"Oh, Ana baby, I've missed you. I'm so sorry." He says as he works his way down my body stopping at my breasts before continuing down to my needy core.

He goes to work using his incredible tongue and it doesn't take long before I'm moaning out my release, "ohhhhh, Chrrrristiaaaaan"

He kisses back up my body and quickly thrusts himself inside me.

"This is going to be fast, baby. I need you so much."

He pounds into me at a relentless pace and before long we are both moaning and screaming each other's names.

"Baby, I love you so much." I can see the love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Christian. Let's try to get some sleep so we can get through brunch tomorrow."

"Okay. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Grey."

He kisses me once more before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

"I can't wait either, Mr. Grey. Goodnight, Christian."

The alarm wakes us both before we want to get up. However, the shower we shared is something I don't mind to have every morning.

"I am kind of nervous about brunch." I tell him with a hint of annoyance. "I understand we need to finalize everything for our wedding, but why does everyone have to be there. Can't we just meet with Grace or Mia?"

"Baby, I get it. I am not excited about seeing my father either but we have to get everything finalized. You didn't want Vegas and I want our wedding to be everything you wish it to be." He tells me as he is putting on his silver tie.

"You know what that tie does to me, Mr. Grey"

"Yes, baby, but you are just going to have to wait; we will be cutting it close as is after our spectacular shower."

With a chaste kiss, we head down to the SUV where Taylor is waiting to take us to the Mile High Club for the dreaded brunch.

When we arrive, only Grace and Carrick are already here. Great, can this get any more awkward?

Grace welcomes me with a hug and informs us that Mia will not be able to join us today.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." I try to say as warmly as possible but I think he can sense the apprehension in my voice.

"Please, Ana, it's Carrick."

I just smile and nod nervously at him. Maybe next time, maybe not.

Christian gives him a look that says, "don't even think about bringing up a pre-nup again" and helps me into my seat.

Christian barely made it to his seat before Kate and Elliott arrive.

Grace cheerfully says, "Let's eat and then we will discuss the final details of the wedding."

We all eat in awkward silence, or maybe it is only me that feels it is awkward, until Elliott turns to Christian and says, "Bro, so the bachelor party, I have it all planned. You are going to be living up your last night as a free man."

I tense, Christian notices and responds, "Elliott, I have no need for a bachelor party. Besides the fact that I don't have many friends, the idea of getting shitfaced drunk the night before I make the most important acquisition of my life, does not appeal to me."

Is that all that I am, an acquisition to him?

He sees my face fall but before he can say anything Elliott continues, "But Kate has Ana's bachelorette all set, come on, bro, live a little, act your age for once."

Christian tries to maintain his composure but I can tell he is going through all kinds of things Kate could possibly have planned for my bachelorette party. So I jump into the conversation to try to calm Christian's overactive brain.

"I appreciate you bringing up my bachelorette, Elliott, but Kate has already run by me what she wanted to do and we have agreed. I don't want to be hungover on my wedding day either; I want to look my best. Let's face it, we all know I can't hold my liquor, so let's just all get together for a meal and go our separate ways at the end of the night."

"That is a great idea, Ana. The women can stay at our house, while all the men stay at Escala." Grace interjects.

"Why would Ana want all the guys at our apartment the night before our wedding?"

"Christian, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and the tradition is to spend the night apart."

Oh shit, she had to mention tradition, I can just hear him now, "if we are sticking with some traditional aspects, then why do we have to write our own vows" and just when I thought we could enjoy these last few days of being engaged after clearing the vows hurdle last night. Not so fast, Steele.

Grace continues, "Plus, it will make -when you see each other- that much more special."

"Ana and I will discuss it. What else needs to be done, I thought we had it all taken care of already?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page and that we hadn't forgotten anything, plus, I just wanted all of my family together even though Mia couldn't make it. All the RSVPs are in, along with all of the NDAs. We have confirmed with the caterer, the florist, and the cake decorator. Christian, did you get the music taken care of?"

"Of course, Mother, and the rings have been picked up already."

"Ana, when is your final dress fitting?"

Oh, that was addressed to me. I honestly wish we had just gone to Vegas the night of his birthday at this point.

"It is in two days, Grace."

"Wonderful. I believe everything is in order, unless you two can think of anything else?"

Christian looks at me and I shrug my shoulders and shake my head.

"I think that has it all covered, Mother. If that is all, Ana and I are going to head back home because we have plans later."

I give him a questioning look because I didn't know we had plans, but he doesn't give anything away. It is still surreal to me that Escala is my home. Sometimes I think I will wake up and all of this will have been a dream.

We say goodbye to everyone and finally we are in the SUV and on the way back home.

Christian hasn't said a word to me and that is worrisome.

As we get in the elevator, a million thoughts hit me at once. Has he already changed his mind about the vows? Has he changed his mind about getting married altogether? Maybe he would just rather have a submissive. What if Elena is right and I am not enough for him?

"I can hear you thinking, Anastasia."

Anastasia. Really, this can't be good if he is still addressing me by my full name.

In a surprising move, he pins me against the back of the elevator and kisses me just like he did in the elevator at the Heathman, only this kiss I can feel his love for me.

When we get into our penthouse, he asks, "Are you sure you don't want to just go to Vegas? We can be there in a few hours and get married tonight."

I giggle and respond, "As appealing as that sounds, and I have to admit that I have considered it, I would hate to have spent what you already have on everything for the wedding and then to have to cancel it all, especially when Grace and Mia have put so much into it."

"First of all, it is our money and what we have spent is practically nothing to me, but if you are sure, I guess I can wait a few more days to officially call you Mrs. Grey. Are we really going along with spending the night before apart? You know I can't sleep well without you."

"Christian, I understand, and I don't really want to be without you either, but it will only be for a few hours, so not even a whole day. Think of it as practice for when you have to go on a business trip and I can't go with you."

I really hope he doesn't try to change his mind about the vows just because we will go along with this tradition.

"Alright, future Mrs. Grey, I guess if we must."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You really are an incredible man. I cannot wait to call you my husband. Thank you for making my dreams come true. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ana. What do you say we go practice for our wedding night?"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I borrowed the part about his nightmare over the vows from the beginning of Fifty Shades Freed.**


End file.
